


Fins of Love

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bad Advice, Dolphin!Jensen, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared, Love Confessions, M/M, Manatee!Jared, Requited Unrequited Love, Sea Animals, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared never thought he would find love when he fell in love with Jensen, a dolphin. He was the most beautiful creature Jared had ever seen.





	Fins of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my goal!! Holy mother of god, I didn't think I was going to do it. But I did. Yes. Now I have two news: one, you're not going to see me upload on here for two months (why? break); and two, I'm going to be working on longer fics, in the meantime, because I've been doing oneshots (which is kinda sucky for me). Now back to the story, I did a crack fic! I've been wanting to do one for a while. So here you guys go. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! hope everyone has a great time.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared never thought he would find love when he fell in love with Jensen, a dolphin. He was the most beautiful creature Jared had ever seen.

The way Jensen would swim so fast in the strong currents and danced around doing flips and swirls with his pod. Jared watched him secretly behind tall seaweeds, waiting for the perfect chance to talk to Jensen.

Sadly, the chance never came.

"Just go talk to him!" his friend— who was a turtle— named Chad snapped at him.

Jared shook his head. "I can't. What if he sees me and runs away? Have you ever heard of a manatee and dolphin being friends? It's uncommon!"

Chad was swimming upside down before he spun around. "All I'm saying is you've been watching Jensen for weeks. It's starting to get a little creepy, dude."

Jared pouted, then slowly peeked out of his hiding spot. There Jensen was, by the coral reef, talking with other dolphins beside him. His smile made Jared's heart melt, however the sight of Jensen with his own kind made him frown, slowly he retreated back with Chad.

"I don't think Jensen will ever be with me. Dolphins are known to mate only with their kind. I'm just a big, fat sea cow... Jensen will think I'm unappealing," Jared babbled, sighing.

"You never know until you give it a try," Chad informed, bumping his fin to Jared's shoulder.

"I know." Jared sighed again and turned his head towards the pod.

Suddenly, a large shadow cast over them, and the sound of an engine could be heard. _Humans_. Jared glanced upwards, then gasped as he saw an enormous yacht passing through the waters and stopping just above the pod.

Everyone swam away.

* * *

The following day, Jared was awakened by Chad's voice, telling him to do the most outrageous thing. "Alright, Jaybird, this is what you got to do," Chad leaned close to whisper, "you have to kiss him."

Jared's eyes widened when his mind finally processed what Chad had just said. He sat up and began to pace in circles around Chad. "Kiss? But— How?" Jared stammered. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Jay, my manatee, when you kiss someone they'll kiss back automatically. It's a given," he said, smirking.

Jared didn't seem convinced. "Won't he get mad? We don't exactly know each other, Chad."

Chad shrugged. "Don't think so. I've never been slapped before. All the ladies love to kiss me."

Jared paused. That's true. Everybody loved to be with Chad, especially the lady fishes. Maybe he was going in the right direction. He grinned and nodded. "I'll do it!" That way Jensen could finally know how much he meant to Jared. "Thanks for the advice, Chad."

* * *

Once he found the perfect opportunity, Jared went for it.

Jared leaned forward, pecking his mouth onto Jensen's snout, just like Chad said. He expected Jensen to kiss back and give him a happy dolphin-like squeal. Bur Jared didn't expect Jensen to pull away and hit him with his tail as he swam away.

"Jensen, wait!" Jared shouted. Jensen was long gone, deep in the dark shadows.

What did he do wrong? He did everything Chad said... so what now?

Jared couldn't give up now. He had to find Jensen and tell him how he really felt.

It didn't take long to find him, mostly because Jared knew were Jensen loved to be.

"It's you!" Jensen hissed, backing away. Jared panicked, thinking that if he got any closer, Jensen would bolt.

"Wait! I want to say sorry!" he exclaimed, voice close to cracking. "I wanted to show you how I feel, but it was a bad idea how I did it. And for that _I'm_ _sorry_. I got bad advice from my friend." He hoped Jensen would forgive him. And he made a mental note to smack Chad upside the head.

Jensen stood there, hesitating, before he narrowed his eyes as he said, "You do know that I'm a dolphin, right?"

Jared nodded, vehemently. "Yes. One of the most magical and beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Jensen turned away from the sudden compliment, as if he wasn't expecting that. Had no one ever told Jensen those words? Jared found it hard to believe.

"T-Thanks."

"I was hoping we could be friends," Jared uttered out. "We can forget about the kiss and pretend it never happened.

Jensen was quiet for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yeah. We can be friends, and no more kisses."

"Of course!" Jared watched Jensen swim away, he squealed and clapped his fins together. He couldn't wait to tell Chad, then hit him.

* * *

They hung out after that day. It was a little unusual for them, and for the other marine creatures who were not used to seeing a manatee and a dolphin being friends.

Jared took Jensen to his favorite spots: a jagged black rock above the waters, and a cave where multi-color sea glass scattered on the ground. Seeing Jensen's flabbergasted expression was priceless every time.

"How did you find all these places?" Jensen asked him when they were passing a school of fishes.

"I like to explore," Jared chuckled. "I like finding new things and places. It's like a treasure. You just want to cherish it."

Jensen looked at him like he had two heads. "You're an odd manatee, has anyone ever told you that?" There was no mocking in his tone, just pure amusement.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I get that a lot. My best friend constantly tells me. It's probably the reason why my pod abandoned me." He joked, but when he stared at Jensen, who had stopped swimming to gaze at him, Jared gulped.

"You're all… alone?" Jensen asked.

Jared winced. That word never felt right to him. "Yes," he admitted with a sad sigh.

"Oh. I-I thought you left your pod because of your sense of adventure." Jensen was suddenly beside him, his fin touching Jared's. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Jared couldn't help but get emotional; he bit his lips so he wouldn't let a whimper out.

"No. It's not." Jared froze when Jensen rubbed his smooth skin against his, comforting him with his warmth, and it made Jared sniffle. No longer holding anything in.

"I can be your new pod."

"W-What?" Jared sniveled. "What about yours? Surely, you wouldn't leave them."

"Before? No. But now? Yes. I've never realized what was out there until you showed me. A-And I want that with you," Jensen breathed. "If you still want me, that is?"

Jared snapped his head to the side. "Are you kidding me? I love you, Jensen." He caressed his head onto Jensen's face, which was an affectionate gesture.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go explore!"


End file.
